Fell
by bluexwolfx
Summary: The passage of time has left Kari in a bad state. Her brother and other friends have gone to college. She's ruined relationships with Davis and TK. Now the Dark Ocean calls to her—to make her happy again.  Tairora/Sorato, Takari/Daikari, Kenyako, Jyomi


**Fell  
><strong>

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ONLY EIGHTEEN**

"Kari!"

Kari Kamiya was just leaving fifth period Calculus when she was hailed by one of her friends. Hana skipped to Kari's side, beaming at her and completely ignorant of her friend's constant bad mood. Kari offered a strangled smile in return, letting her lips fall flat quickly.

"God, can you believe all the studying we have to do? It's the end of the year; they should be going easy on us!" Hana pouted.

Kari nodded her agreement, but her attention waned and she found herself looking at random people as they walked by. Only one met her gaze. It was TK.

She looked away quickly, flushed. Every time she saw him, his face weaved a tale that only she could understand. A silent conversation that filled her with guilt.

"Kari, are you listening to me?" Hana asked, waving her hand in front of Kari's face.

Kari swatted it away with a frown. "Yes, I am. You were saying how your dog has to get shots or something."

Hana snorted. "Whatever, Kari." She picked up the pace, brushing past Kari without a second glance.

Kari watched her go, wanting to say something to bring her friend back. But she couldn't bring herself to do so. She did, however, shot a swift look over her shoulder to see TK still watching her. Sighing, she followed after Hana, already forming an apology to give her friend next period.

* * *

><p>Walking home from school was on of the few pleasures Kari could still enjoy, and she relished the moments. The breeze gently buffering her face, the sun not directly in her eyes. Kari was only regretful about how short the walk had to be. She had but one month left of walking home. After that, school was over, high school finished. Everyone claimed college was so much better than high school; you did what you wanted to and people finally treated you like an adult who was in charge of their own life.<p>

Kari's mind wandered back to earlier that day. Mentally, she ran through the list of her classes for homework. She was pleased to see she had only a math assignment to do. She supposed she should be studying for final exams, but there was plenty of time left for that, and Kari excelled under pressure.

Her walk ended then, as she turned a corner to a familiar apartment complex. She decided to take the elevator up, even though they were always being told it was better to use the stairs. It was healthier, or something like that. Kari rolled her eyes at the thought. Who were they to care if she took the stairs or not?

The elevator opened its doors and Kari stepped out, trudging down the hallway to her family's situated apartment. Not that family was really an appropriate word anymore, since only Kari was there to fill it. She unlocked the door and walked in. It was dark except for the windows letting in some light, despite the blinds being pulled. Kari didn't bother to check if anyone was home. No one ever was.

She set her schoolbag down beneath the kitchen counter, flipping on a light. She slapped together a turkey sandwich, took one bite, and lost her appetite. She tossed it on the table in case she felt like eating it later. Kari could barely swallow the first bite, gagging slightly. She laid down on the couch, closing her eyes.

She hated the apartment. It held too many memories, the bad ones taking place over the good. Tai was gone; university, soccer, and Sora filled up his life. Their mother, Susumu, was barely ever home. She'd had to take a new job with better pay to support the family, but it required her to be gone for months at a time. Every teenager's dream come true.

And Kari's father . . . well, no one mentioned him.

Even the family pet, Miko, wasn't there anymore.

One big apartment all for Kari. She missed her mother, but when Susumu did return, Kari felt reproachful and refused to spend time with her. Susumu would always complain of having jetlag, going on and on about how terrible her job was. Then she would proclaim that once Kari was gone and off to school, she was going to downgrade to a smaller, cheaper flat. This only made Kari feel worse, for now she felt like the reason behind her mother's troubles.

Whenever Susumu did come home, Kari wished Tai would, too. It just seemed easier when her brother was around, and they could pretend to still be a functional family. Instead, conversations were strained with long silences.

Thinking about her family made Kari depressed. But it wasn't like anything was really happy anymore. The Chosen Ones were growing up, no longer needing their Digimon for protection. Or each other, really. Yes, they were still all friends—mostly, but they were also growing up and just about adults. Only Davis really clung to the old ways.

Davis . . .

Kari sighed automatically when she thought of her recent ex-boyfriend. Kari had gone out with him with encouragement from her friends, mostly Sora, Mimi, and Yolei. They told her to enjoy the little things while she still could and have some fun, loosen up a little. So Kari finally conceded, and made plans with Davis to go to the movies the following day. It was Mimi really who helped Kari actually become Davis's girlfriend. The older girl encouraged her to hang out with him, go to his soccer games, and throw in a few extra friendly smiles. It had all worked, and a few weeks later, Davis was bragging about his new girlfriend.

The initial transition from friendship to relationship had been a bit unusual, but the two soon figured out how it went. They were happy. Kari felt herself enjoying life again; now there was someone to come with her.

Davis might have been the youngest, figuratively speaking, but he wasn't lacking in the knowledge department. He never pressured her, though. They might have gotten caught up in a heavy make-out session, but Kari stopped them before it went to far. After a couple months together, Kari felt she was ready.

"_You sure about this, babe?" Davis breathed between their frantic kisses. His groans of pleasure were making Kari crazy. She could barely hold off._

"_Yes, Davis, I'm ready." Kari replied, her voice amazingly even. She grasped Davis's face between her hands, looking him in the eye. "I want this. I want _you_."_

_Davis leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. "I love you."_

That night had been the first of many, although Kari made sure that having sex wasn't the basis of their relationship. Davis was more than happy to oblige, eager to do anything to please her. It was cute. And Kari had been pretty sure she loved him. But you didn't cheat on someone you loved.

There was a dull ache in her chest, a cramp in her stomach, when she thought of TK. She knew without a doubt she was in love with him. She had always questioned what love would feel like, but now, she was positive it was what she felt.

TK, the one who had selflessly defended her in their first journey at his own risk. Then, when they were reunited years later, he took up his protector role again. Although it wasn't as necessary, Kari allowed it. She would blush at the attention, try to wave off the heat rising in her.

But it had been Davis she chose to date, Sora and Mimi were to blame for that. Kari saw the disappointment, the longing in TK's eyes when he would see the two together. Because of one night, Kari knew her "love" for Davis was nothing but overzealous affection. She couldn't be with him anymore.

That one time, no matter how short it had been, was all it took for Kari to know she could never truly be happy alongside Davis. She'd given it a week before breaking up with him, to avoid any possible suspicion. Kari had claimed that she felt claustrophobic and crowded, and wanted to take a break.

So she'd broken an innocent boy's heart.

Kari sat up, reaching for the TV remote that would distract her. She went through the channels at lightning speed but found nothing to watch. She jabbed the power button, dropping the remote in disgust.

"Shit, I need a life."

* * *

><p>When night fell, Kari was sitting at the kitchen table, studying her math homework. She had nothing better to do, and was trying to make it last. Staring at the sheet, she could have easily done the problems. She tapped her pencil against the edge of the faux wood. It was dark inside the apartment, and Kari shot her cell frequent glances, praying someone would save her from another night of seclusion.<p>

Damn it. This was why she'd loaded her schedule up with hard classes her senior year. So she would be swamped with homework and everyone would leave her alone. Her friends thought Kari was insane to go heavy on her senior year, but she hardly cared what they thought anymore.

Twelve was a pretty big crowd, and much to Kari's amazement, it had taken relatively little for them to separate into private groups and grow apart. So it was rather easy for Kari to ostracize herself, to separate herself from the herd.

With the downfall of her family, Kari had chosen to set her own course in life, to not let anyone decide anything for her. She was her own person.

Kari stood up, clicking the light switch and going to her room. Her unfinished homework remained on the table.

* * *

><p>Friday passed by quickly, as it always did. It was Tuesday and Thursday that always dragged on and on. When school let out, Kari was going for a quick escape but her valiant plan was ruined by an ambush.<p>

Davis, TK, Yolei and Ken stood in a loose group, chatting away. They were standing directly in Kari's path, and she couldn't go around or turn back without looking like a bitch. So, gritting her teeth, she kept walking until she reached them. She forced herself to look past TK and Davis and straight to Yolei.

"I thought you two had class today?" she asked the pink-haired girl who was holding hands with Ken.

"Nope. Well, yes, but just in the morning. Ken and I thought we would spring you three from prison," Yolei grinned.

Kari felt a rush of resentment run through her. "Oh, really?" She dared a glance at the two guys, but neither were looking at her.

"Thanks, Yolei," TK said. "What did you have in mind?"

Liar, Kari thought with a smirk. TK didn't want to hang out with them, with her. Luckily, her friends mistook her sarcastic smile for a real one.

"The park!" Yolei burst out. "There's—"

"Yolei, don't ruin it for them," Ken laughed. "So are you three free then?"

"You three" had become the name of TK, Davis, and Kari, otherwise the only three still in high school. Being a year older than them, Yolei had undertaken her first year in college already. Ken, being the ever faithful boyfriend, had skipped a grade to go with her.

Years back, Kari wouldn't have minded being lumped together with Davis and TK. But now? It was impossible. Davis was still unaware of Kari's infidelity and had taken up a stony façade whenever she was around. He was old enough to realize that Kari's excuses for breaking up with him were ridiculous. He had attempted to win her back, but Kari would have none of it.

And TK . . . She had no idea how to act around him.

"What's so great at the park? We've been there a hundred times," Kari couldn't help but complain.

"Don't be a sour puss," Yolei chastised. Then she grinned, "You'll have to come with to find out."

Kari spared TK a glance while Davis took up talking with Ken. TK met her gaze, but his expression was impossible to read. Kari had to look away.

Why was it so difficult between them? Couldn't they just hook up like everyone else and be happy? Tai and Sora certainly had a blast getting together.

_He's changed_, she thought. _And so have I. We're not "compatible" anymore. He's obsessed with basketball and being cool, while I'm obsessed with . . . being depressed and wallowing in self-pity._

Kari had been at the top once, surrounded by a million friends. Now she lingered at the bottom, but that was perfect for her. No one noticed her except for the stray new kid, but they soon learned better.

Adjusting her shoulder bag, she said, "Yeah, I guess we can go. It's not like any of us have plans Friday afternoon."

"Basketball season is over," Davis supplied. Soccer ended late fall.

"Come on!" Yolei grabbed Kari's hand and yanked her forward. Kari grunted but didn't try to free herself. The five of them made it to the sidewalk just outside of the school when Yolei said, "You guys go ahead; Kari and I need to stop somewhere before we hit the park."

"Where do we need to—ow!" Kari glared at the purple-haired girl, rubbing her arm where she had been pinched. "Damn, Yolei," she growled softly.

"Okay," Ken said, taking the obvious hint. "We'll meet you there."

"Don't wait up!" Yolei called after them as the boys as they waved them off.

The two girls cut across the street, taking the first left they came across. It didn't take long to reach the city from the school. Yolei dragged Kari along into various shops, never staying long or really looking at anything. She kept peeking out the window like she thought someone was following them.

"Okay, Yolei, what's up? You're never this paranoid unless you really want to talk to me about something," Kari said. Their latest stopover was a clothing store; Yolei was fawning over a purple blouse. Kari wanted to point out that it clashed horribly with her hair.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Yolei reluctantly hung the shirt back up, turning to her friend with arms crossed. "What's up with _you_ lately? No one ever hears from you anymore. You never want to hang out. It started after . . . after, well, after you and Davis broke up."

Kari became fascinated in a rack of jeans. "Don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.

"Come on, Kari! You've changed so much since you two split. Look, I might not be Davis's biggest fan, but I thought it was going good with you two. I thought . . . " She trailed off, biting her lip.

Kari narrowed her eyes. "You thought we were going to get married," she finished flatly.

"So that might have been a few years out there," Yolei admitted. "But what happened? Honestly, Kari. I want to help you." She put a hand on Kari's arm.

Kari shrugged the support off. "You've been taking Psychology this past semester, haven't you?" Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair distractedly, finally saying, "Promise not to tell anyone? Not Ken, your sisters, your brother, _Davis's_ sister. No one."

"Promise." Yolei extended her pinkie finger.

Rolling her eyes, Kari shook it with her own. "Fine, I'll tell you what really happened." Reluctantly, she tore away from the jeans to look Yolei in the eye. There was slight complication because of height difference; Yolei stood several inches above Kari. "I slept with TK."

Yolei's jaw dropped, but she tried to cover up her surprise. "No way! Saint Kari turns bad." She plowed on before Kari could snap at her. "But this makes sense now. Why you broke up with Davis, and why you and TK won't look at each other. Well," she corrected, "why you won't look at him, anyway."

"Yes, basically."

"You make it sound simple," Yolei laughed. Kari scowled at her. "Oh, lighten up. So you cheated on the kid who's had a crush on you since he was twelve with the guy who has been in love with you for years."

"TK is not in love with me," Kari hissed.

"Yes, he is. Every time you go near him he looks at you with puppy eyes. He's got harder for you than Davis." She snorted at her sexual reference, laughing at herself. Kari allowed herself another eye roll, waiting for Yolei to continue.

"Anyway, why'd you even go out with Davis first? Kind of stabbed TK in the heart with that one."

Blood seeped into her cheeks, Kari obscured her face by shaking out her hair. She had allowed it to grow out so now it reached just past her shoulders. "I don't know. Sora and Mimi were nagging me to get a boyfriend and I thought I could make them shut up by going out with Davis. I didn't even consider TK."

"What happened then? That led you two to get together?" Yolei asked quietly.

"Oh, a lot of things. There was party with drinking, Davis was busy that night and I didn't feel like being cooped up in that stupid apartment alone. So I asked TK to go with me. One thing led to another and we wake up together in bed."

"That must have been a fun morning," Yolei commented.

Kari glanced sideways at her. "Very fun."

_Kari never moved her eyes from him as he got dressed. He pulled on boxers—not briefs—and yanked a t-shirt over his head. His blonde hair was messy, but it worked for him. Kari clutched the sheets closer to her body, afraid she would be attempted to let them go._

_When TK finished, he climbed back on the bed, sitting beside her. "I know I should apologize and say last night was huge mistake, but I can't."_

_Kari closed her eyes, reliving last night. There had been drinks passed around, but not enough that she forgot what she was doing, impairing her judgment. "I feel the same," she admitted. "But I shouldn't. Davis—" she broke off, shaking her head. "I can't be with him anymore."_

_TK reached an arm across her, gently pushing her down. He leaned over, his lips pressing into hers. Kari responded eagerly, dropping the sheets and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_But kissing was as far as they got. It might have been the weekend, but TK had an extra practice to prepare for the coming tournament. With reluctance, he pulled away, his eyes lingering on her, filling Kari with heat._

"_Good-bye, Kari," he said, closing the door behind him._

"So why didn't you get together with TK then?" Yolei asked, puzzled.

"Because I still have some morals!" Kari cried. "Yes, TK is my best friend and I like him, really like him, but what kind of person would I be to dump my boyfriend for someone else?"

"It's not like you were leaving Davis for a stranger, you know TK. Really well, apparently."

Kari wasn't in the mood for joking. "Exactly, and Davis knows him to. I'm not going to be responsible for creating a soap opera in our group." She cracked her knuckles then, for lack of anything better to do with her hands. "We should go. Everyone's waiting for us at the park."

As they were leaving, Kari grabbed Yolei's sleeve. "Remember, you cannot tell anyone about this."

It was Yolei's turn to roll her eyes. "I know. It's okay to relax and have fun once in a while, Kari. You're only eighteen once."

* * *

><p>"Are we all here now?" Tai scanned the group of teenagers, although most of them could have been considered adults by now.<p>

"All here," Izzy answered, at the same moment TK asked, "Where's Matt? And Sora?"

"They both had something to work on for school," Tai said, momentarily allowing himself to feel disappointed that his girlfriend couldn't make it. Even Joe had made it.

"Come on, Tai, what are we doing at the park? There's nothing here," Kari said ill-temperately, despite having been the last one to arrive.

"We are going to the carnival. It came in last week and it'll be here until Sunday. This is the first time we've all had a chance to get together in a while," Tai announced.

There was a collective groan at the thought of going to a "kid place."

"Oh, you guys just don't know how to have fun," Mimi chastised. "Besides, where else can we go?"

"Thanks, Mimi," Tai said sarcastically. "I forgot to mention that I'm paying. We all get wristbands for unlimited amount of rides!" Everyone perked up immediately, talking excitedly. "Just make sure you go on at least fifteen rides so you don't waste my money!" Tai called over all the voices.

They decided to take the bus over to the carnival grounds, the nine of them practically taking up half the bus. Izzy was reeling off facts about roller coasters to Tai and Davis; Ken and Yolei were discussing the pros and cons of Yolei's current major, biochemistry; Mimi was explaining to Joe how to make lemon chicken for a five star restaurant. That left Kari with TK.

She had purposefully gotten on the bus last to avoid sitting next to anyone. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on Davis sitting next to a stranger and leaving TK alone. Kari had to sit next to him, it would raise suspicion if she didn't.

They sat several seats back from everyone else, out of ear shot from everyone's conversations. Five minutes passed in silence. Abruptly, TK turned from looking out the window to Kari. Her heart sped up as she met his eyes for the second time that day.

"Can I help you?" she asked, wincing inwardly when she realized she sounded like she was asking what he wanted to order for lunch.

He didn't respond at first, picking up her hand with his own. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What are you talking about?" She left her hand in his, enjoying the feeling.

"Ever since that night, you won't even look at me anymore," he said, his expression troubled. "I thought we had something. And after you dumped the kid I figured we could get together." He laughed shortly. "This is the first time we've been alone. Technically."

"Technically," she repeated. "How would you feel if you were Davis and he you? I can't do that to him."

"You already have," he pointed out. "Davis will pout a bit, but I guarantee once he comes back from soccer camp this summer, he'll have moved on. If you're having doubts about us, let me prove it to you today, because I know you have feelings for me." He gave her a half-small, his lips twisting up in a cocky, arrogant manner. "We really had a connection when we got together. I don't think I've had sex that good ever."

Kari yanked her hand free, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them. "He's already jealous of you. The way you get along with people and make everyone laugh. Davis never had that amount of confidence."

TK chuckled, knowing it was true. As much as Kari hated to admit it, he was right. She had thought Davis had been a good lover, but he paled in comparison to TK. Fine. She would give TK his chance. But she wouldn't be responsible for causing any trouble between him and Davis.

xx-

There you have it, chapter one. The first couple of chapters will be devoted to sorting out the changes in everyone, along with relationships. Once that's finished, the real plot will kick in.

Kari won't strictly be the main POV. It'll jump around a lot depending on where I need it. But it will probably stick to the main relationships.

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, and maybe review this one. :')

As a reference, here are the ages and current locations of all the characters if ever a reference is needed:

Tai - 21; university on a soccer scholorship  
>Matt - 21; university<br>Sora - 21; university on a soccer scholorship, a rival school to Tai's  
>Izzy - 20; private college<br>Mimi - 20; culinary school  
>Joe - 22; medical school<br>TK - 18; senior at Odaiba High School  
>Kari - 18; senior at Odaiba High School<br>Davis - 18; senior at Odaiba High School  
>Yolei - 19; Tokyo University<br>Ken - 18; Tokyo University  
>Cody - 16; boarding school<p> 


End file.
